


Diamond Collar

by kivitoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Humiliation, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Subspace, previously discussed kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivitoon/pseuds/kivitoon
Summary: That’s why when Taeyong, Johnny’s former sub, walks into the club that night with another partner new to the club, everyone stares at him. Over the two weeks he has not been to the club he has changed quite a lot; his soft hair is now silver, he wears bolder makeup, and instead of the thick black velvet choker with a small j embroidered at the front, he’s wearing a delicate diamond choker that makes his neck look tempting. No one knows who’s the man walking beside him, could he be Taeyong’s new dom?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	Diamond Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy this my first smut fic. This is an idea that Sev and I came up with long time ago but i took ages to finish it, so im posting it now for her birthday bc I love her a lot. Thank you to Sev for giving me ideas and basically being the second mom of this fic, thank you to Teresa for correting some of my mistakes and thank you to Miles for showing me how ao3 works and helping me post the fic. Some parts of the fic have not been proofread and english is not my first language so forgive me for the mistakes i probably made. If i've forgotten to tag something please do let me know as this is my first time properly tagging a fic. With that said i hope you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed writting it. <3

**Diamond Collar**

Taeyong knows he’s in trouble, he’s in big trouble, and he likes it. He knows everyone’s eyes are on him. He’s desired, he’s respected, he’s feared, he has people jealous of him. But that’s what happens when you’re the sub of the most famous patron of the club, well, when you _used_ to be the sub of the most famous patron of the club. Johnny Suh. He practically owns the club, everyone knows him and every sub wants to be his.

That’s why when Taeyong, Johnny’s former sub, walks into the club that night with another partner new to the club, everyone stares at him. Over the two weeks he has not been to the club he has changed quite a lot; his soft hair is now silver, he wears bolder makeup, and instead of the thick black velvet choker with a small _j_ embroidered at the front, he’s wearing a delicate diamond choker that makes his neck look tempting. No one knows who’s the man walking beside him, could he be Taeyong’s new dom?

He’s just slightly taller than Taeyong and, even if this is his first time setting foot on the club, he walks as if he owns the place. He’s wearing a leather jacket that makes his wide shoulders stand out, he has his dark hair up in a sexy style and the all black look is complimented with a chain harness that hugs his torso loosely. His cold and proud stare scans the crowd searching for something, for someone. And when he finds what he’s looking for his hand grips Taeyong’s waist and pulls him closer to his side. Surprise flashes in Taeyong’s face but his expression quickly changes to one of acknowledgement and he leans in to whisper something to his companion. He then looks towards the direction where his partner was looking.

There, in his usual couch at the mezzanine, is Johnny Suh overlooking the club. He’s now way more interested in the two men that have just entered the club than in the bdsm performance going on in the stage. He locks eyes with Taeyong briefly before the younger stops that connection to follow his partner to a couch at the other end of the mezzanine. Curiosity kills him, who is that man? He takes a sip from his glass of wine and absentmindedly plays with Mark’s hair. You could say Mark is Johnny’s temporary sub. He’s new, eager to please and not too demanding; perfect for him.

When he ended things with Taeyong, a lot of subs threw themselves at him at the club (some of them even literally). At that time Mark had just applied as a sub at the club, and since Johnny has access to the profiles of the clients, he found that the younger was exactly the kind of sub he was looking for. Mark accepted the conditions of Johnny’s proposal, excited to be trained by one of the best doms at the club.

But Johnny certainly didn’t expect Taeyong to come back to the club so soon, and much less with a new dom. Did he move on already? How did he find a new dom so quickly? His thoughts are interrupted by Mark tugging on his sleeve. “The performance is over, sir. Would you like another drink?” He usually doesn’t like his subs to speak so politely to him, but since he’s technically training Mark to be a good sub for his next dom, he wants him to be as polite and behaved as possible. “A glass of red wine for each of us would be nice”. He doesn’t mind sending Mark alone to get the drinks, he has his collar on and everyone knows they don’t mess with Johnny’s property. But it used to be different with Taeyong, he would never let him leave his side.

Taeyong thinks about how much the things have changed, he’s seeing the club from a different perspective for the first time, he can also move around as he pleases, not that he actually wants to move that much through the crowd of sweaty bodies, but it feels nice… he guesses.

“Now what? We’re here and he has seen us, where’s the heavy sexual tension and jealousy you were talking about?”

“Shut up, you’re doing really well, please don’t let your big mouth fuck it up. I will start the show when I consider it a good time”

The truth is that Doyoung is doing unexpectedly well, must be the actor genes or something because he even manages to look hot and intimidating in dom mode, which is something normal Doyoung can only dream of doing (in Taeyong’s opinion).

“I’m gonna go to retouch my makeup, it won’t take long”

“Fine, be careful”

Taeyong looks at his reflection in the dimly lit restroom, he looks hot, and he feels great. He exits the restroom with a big smile, but that smile doesn’t last long because he bumps into a strong broad chest.

Johnny Fucking Suh. With his stupid smirk in his stupidly beautiful face. God he hates him.

“Hello darling, I didn’t know you’d be here tonight. Did you miss me that much?”

“Fuck off. I’m not here for you” he lies “I’m here to have a good time with my dom”

“Oh so now you want to show off your new toy. I thought you said you hated this club and everyone inside it, so why come back then?”

Johnny is riling him up and he’s not sure how much longer he can stay calm.

“That’s none of your business”

Johnny looks like he’s about to say something but someone calls his name behind him.

“Johnny hyung!”

The boy looks like he’s in his early 20s, his dark hair is messy but in a cute way, his black shirt has the first two buttons undone and adorning his neck there’s a thick dark-red velvet collar with the small _j_ that Taeyong knows so well embroidered at the front _, Johnny’s collar._

 _What?!_ Johnny has a new sub? This wasn’t in his plans.

Johnny quickly turns to pay attention to his sub, he tilts the boy’s head up by his chin to make him look at him in the eye.

“Mark what did I tell you about calling me hyung in public?” Johnny doesn’t actually sound mad, he sounds like someone scolding a child. That’s not Johnny, what’s wrong with him?

“I’m sorry sir, but I called you a few times and you didn’t hear me” he boy looks embarrassed and he avoids making eye contact with Johnny

“It’s okay prince, let’s go upstairs” Johnny takes one last look at Taeyong and smirks before leaving with Mark.

‧₊˚✧∘*

“Taeyong, this is getting boring. You’ve staring at each other all night, and I know I did this for you, but it kinda feels bad being ignored. And I’m pretty sure that Mark kid is getting annoyed too”

“I’m really sorry Doie, I promise I’ll make it up to you”

“You better, because so far I haven’t found any cute boys that are ‘available’”

Suddenly the music changes to a much slower and deep base song and the lights turn red.

Taeyong looks at Johnny, Mark is now sitting on his lap and Johnny has a possessive hand squeezing his thigh. It drives Taeyong mad.

Doyoung immediately reads the situation and brings Taeyong closer to him. They came there to have fun and get Johnny jealous and they’re gonna do exactly that. He takes Taeyong’s face in his hands and looks at him directly in his eyes with a serious expression.

“I’m gonna need your permission for what I’m about to do, do you trust me?”

Taeyong is confused but he can imagine what Doyoung wants to do, he doesn’t think about it much and nods. He can’t even take a breath before Doyoung is kissing him, eagerly and seductively. It feels weird, kissing your best friend, but he knows when this is over he’s gonna tease Doyoung forever with this moment. But then Doyoung deepens the kiss and, for a moment, Taeyong forgets that that’s his best friend kissing him. He really has missed being kissed like this and Doyoung is an excellent kisser. Soft lips caressing his own in a way that almost makes Taeyong moan, knowing hands gripping his waist tightly and when a hand slides under his mesh top and the cold rings make contact with his bare skin he can’t help but gasp.

But there’s a reason they’re doing this, the position they’re in allows Taeyong a perfect view of the couch Johnny is sitting on, so he looks at him without breaking his kiss with Doyoung. He’s looking back at him as expected; his expression is dark but unreadable. Once he’s sure he has his attention he closes his eyes and starts kissing Doyoung more heatedly, which earns him a small pinch in his waist from the latter.

But two can play this game. Johnny changes Mark’s position so he’s straddling his lap, and leans to whisper in the younger’s ear.

“Let’s put on a show, alright prince?”

Mark simply nods and waits for Johnny to do whatever he wants with him, after all he’s his master and he trusts him.

“Words”

“Yes sir” Just as the words leave his lips his master licks his earlobe and grazes his teeth against the sensitive skin.

The action has Mark shuddering, he still hasn’t gotten used to Johnny doing these kinds of things in public, but, damn, he loves it. Johnny moves to his neck and leaves wet kisses all over it only to blow air on it right after. Then, he proceeds to move his sub’s hips so he grinds against his crotch. The action takes Mark by surprise and makes him forget all inhibitions and moan breathily.

Johnny could be watching the wrecked look of pleasure on Mark’s face, but he’s more occupied observing the effect his little performance his having on Taeyong across the club.

Taeyong is clearly affected by whatever bullshit Johnny is pulling but of course he can’t let it show. He had separated from Doyoung to catch a breath and he wasn’t planning on kissing but now he’s considering something much bolder. He downs the rest of his drink, the sweet liquid giving courage he needs to do what he is about to do, and climbs on a very surprised Doyoung’s lap. Taeyong cups Doyoung’s face and leans to kiss him but the latter stops him.

“Teayong, don’t forget who’s in charge here” Doyoung’s voice is slightly raspier and deeper than usual. Taeyong is still in shock when he feels Doyoung’s hand grip his hair and tilt his head back to expose his neck, he then starts kissing his neck fervently. Taeyong is surprised by this change in his friend’s attitude but he loves it and wants to find out what this new side of Doyoung has to offer.

Seeing Taeyong do those things with his new dom gets Johnny heated up and he starts sucking hickeys on Mark’s neck harder. He’s staring directly at Taeyong’s eyes he doesn’t realize he bites Mark’s neck too hard and the younger lets out a loud moan as he throws his head back. He’s surprised at himself so he looks at Mark afraid that he had hurt him. His sub looks like he’s feeling good, great actually, his pupils are dilated and can’t focus properly, he has a dumb smile painted on his face. “What was that about? I thought you said no marks?” Mark giggles. There, on Mark’s neck, is a red purplish mark forming already. He hadn’t intended to go this far, he got too carried away.

He searches for Taeyong with his eyes in the spot he was just two seconds ago, but he’s nowhere to be seen and neither is his dom. Fuck.

‧₊˚✧∘*

They are now in the club’s balcony, Taeyong dragged Doyoung there after he saw what Johnny had done to Mark. The view from there is amazing but Doyoung can’t appreciate it right now because he has to calm a very angry Taeyong.

“How could he do that?! When I was his sub he had a policy of no marks, I couldn’t mark him, he couldn’t mark me. And one day I got punished for biting a little too hard on his shoulder. All the times I asked him to mark me for the world to see I was his even when I wasn’t wearing my collar… Does that not matter to him?! Where is that now?! Where, Doyoung?!”

Doyoung wanted to say that it was probably in the recycling paper bin next to their broken Dom/Sub contract, but he’s a good friend so he bites his tongue. He also knows that the mark wasn’t actually what has Taeyong this angry, more like it is the last straw. Doyoung knows that his friend has feelings for his former dom, but he’s not sure if Taeyong himself knows that yet.

“You know… you were kind of asking for it. You came here to ‘show off your new dom’ and he did the same thing with his sub. You can’t blame him for that” Once again Doyoung is the voice of reason in their friendship, he may not always like it, but most of the time Doyoung is right.

“But… I didn’t think he would have found a sub already. I miss him, Doie. I want him to take me back as his sub” Taeyong is sulking now, he’s looking at the floor and he’s pouting a little.

“Have you considered that he may not want you back? That maybe he’s happy with his new sub? You two ended your relationship on bad terms; maybe it’s better to just let it go”

Maybe Doyoung is right… Maybe he should just forget Johnny and find a new dom… But the truth is that when he came to the club he missed Johnny, missed the attention and he missed the sex; but now he has realized that there’s something more, he is not sure what it is but seeing Johnny with someone else doing the things he used to do with him awakens a bad feeling in his heart, it hurts.

“Doie… I want to leave.”

Doyoung has that loving smile in his face, the kind of smile that promises he will always be by his side and help him when he needs it. “Of course, Yongie. Let’s go inside to take our things and we’ll call a cab”

They’re taking their jackets when they see Johnny walking down the stairs from the mezzanine and looking for someone. Taeyong signals Doyoung to hurry and leave, not wanting to have to interact with Johnny again. But Johnny has already spotted them and he reaches them in the hall.

“Taeyong wait!”

Taeyong reluctantly turns around to look at him but his expression is cold. Johnny looks at Taeyong and then at Doyoung and then back at Taeyong again.

“Taeyong, can I talk to you… alone?”

Taeyong is not sure if he’s asking him or Doyoung and it angers him. After debating internally if he should spare Johnny his time or not and shooting a Doyoung an apologetic look, he agrees.

“But no more than five minutes” Johnny’s expression relaxes visibly, apparently that’s enough for him.

They go to a more private area; there are a few booths, a small stage in the middle and a bar in the opposite side where they came from. But there’s no one there, just the two of them. The room is big enough for at least thirty people but Taeyong feels suffocated there alone with Johnny. How ironic, this is what he came here for but he’s not so sure of what to do now. He avoids looking at Johnny in the eyes.

“Taeyong-“

“Johnny-“

They say it at the same time and it just makes the situation even more unconfortable. When Johnny notices Taeyong is not gonna say anything he proceeds.

”Listen, I know we didn’t end in the best the terms… But I wanted to find some sort of closure you know, maybe we can even be friends…”

Johnny sounded amost sorry but Taeyong was not falling for it, he wouldn’t forgive him so easily for that night.

“Closure?! Wasn’t enough closure throwing the contract to the trash?! Wasn’t enough closure leaving me alone in that hotel room?!”

“Excuse me? Do I have to remind you that minutes before I threw the contract you said that contract was worth shit and earlier that same night you had broken one of the main rules by getting piss drunk at the hotel bar?! It’s easy to forget the things that don’t interest you but I remember them, Taeyong.”

Taeyong can’t contain his anger how dare Johnny talk about that night as if it was his fault.

“I had every right to get mad, Johnny. How did you expect me to react when after waiting for you at that hotel lobby for almost an hour you arrive with a girl on y-“

Taeyong doesn’t get the chance to finish talking –or screaming- because Johnny shuts him up with his mouth before muttering “Fuck being friends”

To Johnny’s surprise Taeyong answer the kiss and before they notice it they’re full on making out against one of the walls. They both had missed having the other like this. Johnny can’t keep his hands to him, exploring Taeyong’s heated body through his clothes. When his mesh top rides up and Johnny’s calloused hands come in contact with his skin Taeyong gasps. Johnny breaks the kiss slowly.

“Can we take this somewhere else? Please?” Johnny sounds breathless

“Yes, yes, please”

‧₊˚✧∘*

Doyoung is glad he didn’t end up calling the cab because they are taking way more than five minutes…

His phone makes a soft ping sound, and then another and another.

_From: **Idiot <3**_

_I’m leaving with Johnny, don’t wait for me_

_thank u, I owe you_

_< 3_

Well, it’s done. Taeyong got what he wanted, and he was a good friend *pat pat* Doyoung you did well. He hopes Taeyong doesn’t get hurt or else he’ll kill Johnny. But he also knows Taeyong is old enough to take care of himself… He takes a sip of his wine. He’s considering going home now that he has nothing to do here anymore, but just as he’s standing up from the couch someone approaches him.

“Hey” It’s a boy probably around Johnny’s sub’s age, he has broad shoulders and a small waist, he has sharp features but his smile makes his expression soft.

“I’m sorry for bothering you and I hope this doesn’t come off as rude, but I really liked the show you and your partner did earlier”

Doyoung doesn’t know how to respond to that? What is he supposed to say? ‘ _Oh I’m glad you found me kissing my best friend interesting’???_

“Thank you?”

The boy laughs and Doyoung notices his eyes turn into small crescents, cute.

“I definitely made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry” He extends his hand out “I’m Jeno”

“Doyoung” Says shaking his hand

“The truth is that I also approached you to ask you something… I saw your partner leave with Mr Suh… So I’m assuming he’s not your sub? I’m sorry if this sounds impertinent, but are you looking for a sub?”

The boy nervously scratches his nape. He looks shy now and Doyoung finds it adorable that he had the courage to approach him but he’s feeling shy now.

“Are you offering to be my sub, Jeno?” Doyoung smirks and sees the boy blush.

“I- y-yes…”

“Yes, Jeno, I would very much like to have you as my sub. But I would also like to know you better before we do anything, so what do you say I take you out to coffee first?”

‧₊˚✧∘*

Johnny shoves Taeyong against the door of his apartment kissing him hungrily and pining both of his hands above his head with one hand while the other roams through his body.

“You look so pretty tonight... what a shame it’s all going to be ruined when I’m done with you” Taeyong can just moan, that promise sounds so tempting.

Johnny starts pressing against the hard bulge in his trousers and it’s just too much for Taeyong to handle, he has become a moaning mess and they haven’t even started.

“I don’t know how I feel about the collar though” Johnny says while sucking on his neck “It suits you, expensive and delicate... but it was that fucking jerk who gave it to you so I’m going to have to take it off” Johnny bites lightly just below said collar

“N-no...”

“What did you say baby? I couldn’t hear you well”

Johnny puts his knee between Taeyong’s legs and the smaller gasps.

“H-he didn’t give it to me... nngh... it’s not a claiming collar... I-I just wore it to make you jealous... ahhh”

Johnny’s knee pushes up against Taeyong’s crotch harder making the younger whimper.

“I see... you are even naughtier that I remember. I think that deserves a punishment, don’t you think?”

“Hmm...”

“Words babyboy”

“Yes... daddy”

“That’s my good boy, now undress and get on the bed”

Taeyong takes off the mesh top and wiggles out of the very tight leather pants, revealing his soft pale skin and a pair of black boxers that hug his ass and his really evident boner perfectly. He is a little embarrassed to take his underwear off but Johnny’s hungry gaze makes him feel more confident. Taeyong takes off his last piece of clothing and bends with is back towards Johnny to finally step out of his boxers. Between Taeyong’s plump cheeks sits a small pink heart-shaped gem.

“Fuck” He hears Johnny groan and suddenly has his body pressed against him. “I underestimate you and you surprise me every time”

“I hope it’s a good surprise, not a bad one…”

“A fucking buttplug, baby? You play so dirty…” Johnny chuckles darkly and slaps his butt lightly “Does your _dom_ know about this?”

“No… he doesn’t know” He’s so turned on, he can feel Johnny’s clothed erection against his ass, he’s going crazy.

Johnny puts his lips against Taeyong’s ear, sending shivers all over his body “I’ve decided what I’m going to do with you…” His voice is dark and deep and it vibrates inside Taeyong’s ear like the sweetest melody. “How about we let this…” He taps the little pink gem at the base of the buttplug “… where it is since it looks so pretty inside you?”

Johnny steps back and takes off his suit jacket and his tie, unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt and rolls his sleeves. He then sits on the edge of the bed and pats his thigh. “Bend over daddy’s lap”

Taeyong hesitates but does as he’s told. He feels his breath catch in his throat when his painfully hard dick brushes against Johnny’s thigh.

“Now, babyboy, I’m going to slap your butt seven times and I want you to count out loud and thank me after each one of them. Is that ok?”

“Yes, daddy” His voice is a little shaky and soft but Johnny can still hear it

“You’re such a good boy, daddy is pleased”

Johnny’s big calloused hand caresses his buttcheek, kneading the soft flesh before giving it a hard slap. Even though Taeyong was expecting it, the slap still catches him by surprise and can’t stop the scream that leaves his mounth. The slap has made his butt jiggle and the buttplug to shift inside him.

“Count, babyboy”

Taeyong takes a deep breath.

“One. Thank you, daddy”

Johnny rubs his hand through the sensitive skin to soothe the pain. Another slap, this time to his other cheek.

“ _Fuck_. Two. Thank you daddy”

They’re already at five slaps, Taeyong has tears in his eyes, and he feels as if he’s going to explode, the plug is enough to stimulate but not enough to satisfy him. The pain and the pleasure are almost unbearable.

“Come on, baby, you’re doing so well. Hang on a little longer for daddy, can you do that?”

“Y-yes”

“So good for me, such an obedient boy”

_Slap_

“S-six… thank you, daddy”

_Slap_

“…s-seven… thank you d-daddy”

Taeyong’s butt has turned a pretty shade of dark pink that matches the jewel at the base of his buttplug. Johnny’s mouth waters at the sight. He carefully takes out the plug making the younger whine. Then he takes Taeyong in his arms and sits him on his lap, making sure to not hurt him too much.

“What’s your color, sweetheart?”

“Green”

He caresses his face, wiping the tears in his cheeks with his thumb and brushing back the silver bangs that stick to his forehead with sweat. “You’ve done so well, so good for me. Even if you’re not my sub anymore you’re perfect for me” He presses a soft kiss on his forehead.

Taeyong looks so beautiful like this; hair a mess, skin flushed, lips swollen, eyes glassy, pupils blown with lust. Johnny traces his bottom lip with his finger. “ _Beautiful_ ” It comes out as whisper and Johnny isn’t even sure he wanted to say it out loud, but Taeyong hears it anyway and smiles. He takes the finger in his mouth and circles it with his tongue before sucking on it while looking innocently at Johnny. Big eyes so pure yet so naughty. Fucking tease.

“Do you want daddy’s cock?”

Taeyong nods with Johnny’s finger still in his mouth. Johnny chuckles, his baby is so naughty, how did he get so lucky?

“On your knees. Now”

Taeyong kneels in front of Johnny and looks at him with his big pleading eyes. “Please…”

“Please what, baby? You have to tell daddy what you want”

Even though Taeyong might seem bold, cocky and intimidating to some people, he’s really shy and often finds it hard to voice his exact needs and ask for what he wants. And he hates it when Johnny makes him ask for things so dirty and vulgar like this, all the boldness and cockiness from before has disappeared completely. “please… I want your cock, daddy”

“Do you think you deserve it?” Johnny is smirking.

Taeyong whines. And Johnny gives in “Just one little rule…. you can’t use your hands, just your pretty mouth. Daddy trusts you’ll be a good boy so I won’t tie you, but you gotta behave”

Taeyong is eager to please him and prove he’s a good boy, so he tries to unzip the fly in Johnny’s slacks with his teeth. But he struggles a lot and just having him mouthing at his cock even through the layers of clothes is too much for Johnny, so he decides to help him.

Once the fly is open Taeyong licks a wet stripe over the length of Johnny’s hard cock covered by his underwear. Johnny lets out a loud groan as he throws his head back.

Taeyong is pleased with Johnny’s reaction, so he bites the hem of the black boxers and pulls them down. Johnny’s thick hard cock bounces free almost hitting Taeyong’s face. Taeyong goes cross-eyed, he is not sure if it’s because it’s been long since he last saw Johnny’s dick, but he swears it’s bigger this time. To be honest, Johnny’s size is rather impressive but, being the size queen Taeyong is, he absolutely loves it, he doesn’t know how he could have thought he wouldn’t miss it.

Johnny notices Taeyong has been looking at his dick for too long but has not touched it yet, so he takes it in his hand and slaps it against Taeyong’s cheek a few times to encourage the smaller.

“You said you wanted daddy’s cock, yet here it is and you’re not touching it” Johnny pouts.

“I’m sorry daddy, I’ll do better”

Taeyong eagerly licks the tip of Johnny’s cock, giving it sloppy kisses and poking the slit with his tongue, he then takes the head into his mouth and sucks before pulling it out and blowing hot air over it. Johnny groans.

“You’re being mean, kitty. Come on, suck daddy properly and I’ll give you a reward, I know how good you can be, don’t disappoint me”

When Taeyong was with Johnny they worked on getting rid of his gag reflex and he actually got really good at deepthroating, but now he fears he has lost practice and he _really_ doesn’t want to disappoint his dom.

It surprises them both how easily Taeyong takes Johnny’s length down his throat. He makes a pause, getting used to the familiar yet almost forgotten feeling. He breathes through his nose a few times before he starts bobbing his head as he hollows his cheeks. He’s trying his best and it sure is working because Johnny groans and grips Taeyong’s hair, he really doesn’t want to force Taeyong too much, he’s aware the length and thickness of his cock is not something easy to take, but oh does he want to fuck Taeyong’s pretty little mouth. Those cherry lips look like they were made to suck dick, and it doesn’t help that the younger has a sinful oral fixation.

Taeyong pulls back, a string of saliva connects his lips to Johhnny’s cock, he’s looking directly at Johnny with feigned innocence and he gives a few more kitten licks to the swollen head before licking his lips seductively. Then he takes the whole length at once, and moves his head at a quicker pace this time. He feels dizzy, his eyes water and his vision blurring, Johnny is clouding all his senses. And Johnny must be close because he starts thrusting into Taeyong’s mouth, not hard enough to make him choke but Taeyong does gag. And that’s all it takes for Johnny to cum. With a loud moan that sounds almost like a growl he releases his load into Taeyong’s pretty little mouth. His poor baby is deep into subspace and swallows almost instinctively. He’s so out of it he doesn’t realize that he started jerking his own dick, precum covering his fingers. But Johnny does notice it.

“What are you doing baby boy?” He touches Taeyong’s hand with his foot; it’s kind of humiliating but Taeyong can just think of how bad of a sub he is, he disobeyed his dom’s direct order.

“I um...” It’s not Taeyong’s fault, Johnny looked so hot...

Johnny shakes his head “tsk tsk, baby, you want to cum so bad that you forgot what daddy told you not to do?”

Taeyong feels embarrassed, but Johnny has not touched his dick all night he was craving some sort of release.

“Well if you really want to cum I’ll let you cum”

Johnny pulls up his boxers and pants and Taeyong is a little disappointed. He picks the tie he discarded earlier and uses it to tie Taeyong’s wrists behind his back. Then goes to the “toy trunk” and takes out a pair of small clamps connected by a little chain.

A shiver of anticipation runs through Taeyong’s spine.

Johnny moves to the deep red armchair and sits Taeyong on his lap. He starts kissing and licking his neck and moves down until he reaches one of his nipples. He bites the little bud lightly. Taeyong gasps. He continues licking and sucking the nipple as he takes the other on between his fingers and pinches and grazes it with his nails. Johnny knows Taeyong’s nipples are extremely sensitive and once Johnny made him cum just by playing with them, but that’s not what he has in mind right now thought the idea doesn’t bother him. He attaches each clamp to a nipple and tugs on the little chain making Taeyong moan loudly.

“I told you I would let you cum… but you gotta do it humping my thigh. I will have the chain in my hand all the time, so if you move too much the clamps will tug on your little nipples, got it baby?”

“Y-yes daddy” Taeyog knows he’s fucked.

He starts rocking his hips slowly and tentatively, testing how much is too much and trying to find a pace that would make him cum without the clamps torturing his nipples too much.

Taeyong is trying to not make eye contact with Johnny so he chooses to just keep his eyes on the thick thigh he’s sitting on. The head of his cock is swollen angry red and drooling precum. Taeyong knows he’s making a mess of Johnny’s slacks, the precum joining the leftover lube dripping from his ass.

Johnny notices that, even if the pace Taeyong has is torturing him and it definitely won’t make him cum, the younger has no intention of going faster. So he decides he has to take the matter in his own hands, and tugs on the little chain a few times.

Taeyong cries and throws his head against Johnny’s shoulder. “Please Johnny”

“I’m sorry baby, but you gotta cum like this. I know you can do it”

Determined to cum as soon as possible he picks up his pace, feeling the strong and firm muscle of Johnny’s thigh, the rough fabric of his slacks rubbing against the sensitive skin of his perineum and balls. The clamps are tugging on his nipples tighter and he has started crying but the only thing he cares about is finding his release. He bends over so his dick is pressing firmly against his dom’s thigh and starts moving again. Then Johnny flexes his thigh muscles and, with a sharp but hard tug on the damn chain, he makes Taeyong reach his climax with a loud moan.

Taeyong is slumped against Johnny trying to catch his breath. The older pats his head and carefully detaches the clamps from the now swollen nipples. “You’re doing so well tonight Yong, can you keep going?”

“Yes Johnny”

‧∘*₊˚✧

Johnny moves Taeyong to the bed and tells him to get face down ass up while he takes out a big glass dildo from the toy trunk. It’s divided in four knots of the same size and it has a pink heart at the base.

Johnny squeezes a big amount of lube in his hand and covers the dildo in it. Taeyong is still a little loose from having the plug, so Johnny barely has to finger him to prepare for the dildo. Once Johnny deems it enough he starts pushing the first knot of the dildo in. Taeyong is breathing heavily and groans each time one of the small knots makes its way past his rim until the dildo is finally completely inside him.

Johnny traces his fingertips around Teyong’s rim, prodding a little, teasing to push his finger inside with the dildo and Taeyong whines loudly. Johnny then takes the end of the dildo and pulls slowly, just to tease him, the first knot leaving his ass. Taeyong chokes out a scream, and Johnny pushes the bead back inside. Johnny, then, repeats the action, getting up to the second bean out and then pushing them back inside. Then, without a warning, he takes the entire thing out in a fast motion. Taeyong screams, the unexpected feeling being too intense for him and almost making him cum.

“Color?”

“Green”

“Ok babyboy”

Taeyong’s hole is gaping and holy fuck, Johnny wants to fuck it so bad, but not yet.

Even if Teyong’s ass is lubed up enough he pours some more lube on his fingers and spreads it on his rim. He starts fingering him, his fingers finding almost no resistance and easily going inside. Johnny avoids Taeyong’s prostate on purpose and actually doesn’t prolong his fingering too long.

He aligns his cock with Taeyong’s hole and is almost tempted to fuck him now but decides against it. Johnny rubs the head of his cock against Taeyong’s entrance, not quite putting it in. It drives Taeyong mad, but he can’t do anything with his arms tied back. He tries to wriggle his hips to get more friction. But suddenly a slap against his asscheek surprises him and makes him gasp.

“I said no moving. You misbehaved earlier, so I’ll fuck you when I want not when you want. Who knows? Maybe I won’t fuck your ass at all and I’ll tease you all night...”

Taeyong cries desperately “No daddy, please no, fuck me please I’ve been good”

“In that case we’ll do it on my terms. You don’t get to decide when I fuck your slutty hole”

He manhandles Taeyong so he’s ass up face down, cheek pressing against the mattress. Taeyong tries to see what he’s doing but his neck hurts, it’s ok, he trusts Johnny.

He gasps when he feels the cold lube being spread by Johnny’s big hands on the inside of his thighs. He doesn’t like where this is going. Then Johnny slides his length through the slicked inside of Taeyog’s thighs. His lube stained hands grip Taeyong’s legs together tightly.

Each thrust from Johnny makes their dicks brush against each other. Taeyong hates it, it’s so close but he’s still not getting the kind of pleasure he wants. So typical from Johnny, tease him until he’s begging for mercy, but today he’ll take anything Johnny gives him.

“Ah… J-johnny…. Please”

“You want daddy to put it in already, huh? I’ve been teasing you all night. Daddy’s so mean, right?”

Taeyong just whines in response. And then Johnny shoves his big thick length inside him in a slow but powerful thrust. When he bottoms out Taeyong is crying. Johnny fills him up so nicely, he feels stuffed full, so good. No toy can compare to Johnny’s cock. He knows it’s impossible but he almost feel like his tummy is bulging.

Johnny looks at him to make sure he’s ok and he can start moving and Taeyong barely manages to let out a small ‘yes’. He loves this feeling so much that he doesn’t even remember a time when he wasn’t filled with Johnny’s cock. Taeyong’s mind has gone blank and all he can think about now is how big Johnny feels inside him. His brain is chanting _johnny johnny johnny jonny johnny._

Johnny unties his wrists with quick but shaky hands and then he pulls out to flip Taeyong over so he’s lying on his back.

Taeyong takes Johnny’s face in his hands and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Johnny realizes that is not just another kiss, it means more. Taeyong kisses him like a confession; he kisses him like he’s been waiting for this moment for long. Johnny breaks the kiss and looks at Taeyong in the eyes waiting for something, encouraging him to tell him whatever he wants to tell him.

Taeyong tries to speak, but nothing comes out so he kisses Johnny back, with the same love and passion as before, hoping that delivers the message. Johnny thrusts back in making Taeyong moan into the kiss.

Taeyong’s hands travel the expanse of Johnny’s body, memorizing all the muscles in Johnny’s torso, caressing his inked skin. Johnny does a rather rough thrust and Taeyong braces himself griping Johnny’s biceps. Johnny is big in all places and the obvious size difference drives Taeyong crazy. Johnny’s body covers him almost completely and Taeyong has missed feeling surrounded by Johnny’s warm embrace. Johnny leaves open mouthed kisses all over his body, sucking a little harder from time to time, leaving each spot of skin he touches hot and tingly. Taeyong knows he’ll wake up tomorrow covered in marks and that fills him with a warm nice feeling, he wants to be marked by Johnny.

Johnny’s thrusts become more erratic and he starts breathing heavier.

“Johnny… ahh… Johnny”

“Yes baby?” Johnny’s lips brush against Taeyong’s collarbone

“I… I think I love you”

Johnny lets out a small laugh “I think I love you too, Taeyong. I think I really do”

After their little confession Johnny takes Yongie’s little dick and erks it while he thrusts hard and takes them both to the edge achieving climax at the same time.

Johnny ends up pulling out after they’ve both come down from their high. Taeyong is still breathing heavily but his pulse is going back to its usual speed. Johnny turns to face him and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. Taeyong’s turns to face him too and absentmindedly traces the tattoo leaves on Johnny’s chest with his finger.

“Johnny… Can I… Can I stay tonight?”

Johnny nods “Of course you can baby”

Taeyong closes his eyes with a little smile on his face.

“We should clean ourselves before sleeping though, we made a mess” Johnny whispers, but Taeyong only responds with a soft sound.

Johnny understands him, he’s exhausted too. Even if he played a little with Mark while Taeyong was away, it never went too far, so it’s been some time since he fucked like he just did tonight.

He spends a few minutes playing with Taeyong’s hair before realizing the younger has fallen asleep. So he manages to find the strength to get out of bed and retrieve a wet cloth to clean them both.

He looks a Taeyong sleeping soundly on his bed. A weird feeling settles in his stomach, a good feeling. It feels nice seeing Taeyong there, he fits perfectly in his bed, in his house, in his life. He doesn’t know how he could have been so blind to not see it.

He loves Taeyong and now that he knows that the smaller loves him too he feels complete. They definitely have to talk about how their relationship is gonna change after this.

‧₊˚✧∘*

Johnny takes a sip from his coffee and leaves the cup on the table again.

“So… Are you sure about this, Taeyong?”

Even though the café is full of people on a Sunday morning like this, Johnny can only focus on the beautiful man in front of him. He’s actually nervous and expecting his answer.

“Yes, I’m completely sure. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life”

Johnny smiles fondly at him and takes Taeyong’s small hand in his bigger ones.

“Then I hope we can both be happy now. I’ll try to be the best dom and the best boyfriend you could ask for”

Taeyong knows that and smiles fondly at Johnny.

“I’m sure you will. I love you Johnny”

“I love you too Taeyong”

The truth is that the reason why their previous relationship ended as bad as it did was because they both wanted more, not something limited by a contract, they loved each other since a long time but they were too dumb to realize it.

Johnny leaves a sweet kiss on Taeyong’s hand making the younger blush.

“I guess we can get to the fun part now, right” Johnny’s expression has changed completely and looks darkly at Taeyong as he shoves his hand in the pocket of his jacket.

Taeyong’s expression changes too, his face gets beet red and his eyes widen.

“Johnny-“ But before he can say anything… _bzzzz_

“ _Fuck you_ ” It’s loud enough so only they can hear it but Johnny lets out a big laugh

“Come on baby boy, I know you can do this, you’ve done worse things in public”

Taeyong bites his lip to suppress a moan. The little buzzing device inside his ass barely grazes his prostate.

“Come on, let’s go home and take care of that” And as Johnny says that he calls a waiter to pay the bill.

Taeyong knows that their previous relationship had nothing to do with what they have now, and he’s glad that they have come clear about their feelings and what they want, because now he feels like he loves Johnny even more, and he’s so happy to have a boyfriend as perfect as him.

_And they ~~fucked~~ lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic :) come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kivisoftspace?s=09) i don't bite <3


End file.
